Educating Harry
by draicana
Summary: It's the year of the N.E.W.T. exams for Harry and he's failing almost every subject. Hermione enlists the help of Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw in their grade, to tutor Harry and improve his results.
1. Lisa Turpin

A/n: Okay, I wasn't sure whether or not to post this story (well, the first chapter anyway) but my friends encouraged me to so here it is. Lisa Turpin is sorted into Ravenclaw in the first Harry Potter book, but I can't find her mentioned elsewhere. Everything I write about her I made up. In other words, J.K. Rowling owns the character but I played with her a little bit, just like the other characters in the books. Mandy Brocklehurst was also sorted into Ravenclaw, but Lottie is mine; I didn't base her names on any in the books. This counts as the disclaimer too by the way, but if you can't work out that I'm not J. K. Rowling, I'm flattered and you're wrong. And I'm not getting paid for this.

_I hate it here. I'm in the middle of Scotland, a land rich in history both magical and Muggle and I can only go as far as Hogsmeade, and then only on certain weekends. I wish Professor Binns would take us on an excursion like my primary school used to. It would be fascinating. Maybe it could be a combined excursion with Muggle Studies as well. That way we'd get to explore both sides of __Scotland__'s history. I wonder_

"Lisa?"

Lisa Turpin looked up, startled. She slammed her diary shut and slipped it into her shoulder bag. She had recently charmed the bag so that she could fit everything she needed for one day into it. She had learned the trick from Hermione Granger, who was in her Arithmancy class. Hermione had been the one who'd asked her to tutor Harry. Apparently he'd been getting some bad grades and Hermione had flat refused to tutor him, saying he'd learn better from somebody who wasn't as close a friend. Lisa had agreed reluctantly. She had no particular interest in helping Harry Potter. She didn't dislike him, but she didn't want to be thought of as one of his "groupies" like Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey. She was rather fascinated by his history, as were most of her housemates, but was content to read about him in _Modern Magical History,_ one of her favourite books.

"Please sit down Harry," she asked quietly, pushing a lock of her tangled auburn hair behind her ear. "Which subject did you want to start with first?"

"Potions," Harry replied, making a face. "It's the one I'm doing worst in."

Lisa nodded and fished out three books: _Potions for Beginners, Advanced Potions_ and _Moste Potente Potions._ Off Harry's look she quickly explained that her grandfather had bought it for her for her seventeenth birthday.

"Not many people appreciate the similarities between art and science," Lisa continued in her quiet way. "But Potions is both science _and_ art. My passion for Potions has led me to explore similar Muggle activities in my spare time. Chemistry has me intrigued while I'm surprised that so few Witches and Wizards are interested in Art."

Lisa noticed the awkward look on Harry's face and flushed slightly. She had forgotten that she'd been talking to a Gryffindor. It was all very well to have these discussions in the Ravenclaw common room, but surely the famous Harry Potter wouldn't be interested in her theories. "Shall we get started? Now, can you tell me the main ingredient in Veritaserum?"

"No."

"Very well, how about the main ingredient in a Forgetfulness Potion?"

"Uh. No, sorry."

"What about in an Invisibility Potion?"

"I don't know Lisa. That's what you're supposed to be helping me for."

Lisa pursed her lips. "I am trying to find out exactly where you stopped paying attention. Perhaps we should start from the First Year?"

It was probably the closest that Lisa had come to insulting anybody aloud. Usually she kept her opinions to herself and her diary. It was a quality she was quite proud of and she was angered at having almost broken it.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Harry started, obviously aware of Lisa's irritation.

"No Harry. I'm sorry. Let's try this again. How about we go through the properties of the potions rather than the ingredients? Shall we look at the advantages and disadvantages of an Invisibility Potion compared to other methods?"

"Well," Harry began slowly. _Could be worse_ Lisa thought briefly. _I could be tutoring Gregory Goyle._ "The potion has to be brewed perfectly. Like all potions do. Like you said before, it's a science and an art. There's no room for error. That's why I prefer my Cloak-"

Harry broke off, his cheeks burning red.

Lisa considered pursuing the subject for a moment, then decided to let it drop. "Exactly. Those are some disadvantages. How about we look at the advantages now."

Harry shot her a brief and grateful look. "Once you've taken the Potion you don't have to worry about it, provided you've brewed it right. The perfect potion will last five hours, though a potion lasting an hour or two is more common. It can't be lost like an Invisibility cloak, and it can't be broken like an Invisibility Charm."

"That's really good Harry. There are a few others. For example, a disadvantage of the Potion is that if you add a teaspoon more of one of the ingredients you'll end up with purple hair for a week. Remember last Halloween, when a girl from my House was wearing a hat for a while?"

Harry let out a laugh, causing Madam Pince to look at them in annoyance. "A Ravenclaw? Got something wrong?"

"Of course. How else would Hermione beat us all the time if we didn't get things wrong occasionally?"

Harry grinned. 

"Who do you hang out with?" he asked, suddenly realizing he knew very little about Lisa Turpin. Lisa's smile faded. "Nobody you know," she said shortly, making it quite clear there was nothing left to discuss on the topic. Harry hadn't meant to pry or to offend her, so he persisted. "Well, would they mind terribly if we worked through lunch? Potions isn't the only thing troubling me. I'm having some trouble with Charms and Transfiguration as well. Well, actually I'm having trouble with all my subjects…"

Lisa relaxed slightly. "Sure," she replied. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

Harry looked at her for a moment, considering. Then he seemed to come to a decision. "Tell you what, at the end of lunch we'll pay a visit to the kitchens."

Lisa frowned. "Is that allowed?"

"I think Professor Dumbledore knows," he replied in a dismissive tone.

"Not that that answered my question at all, but alright."

"Um, Lisa? Could you do me a favour?"

"Maybe," she answered hesitantly.

"Could you- No, never mind."

Despite her curiousity, the seventh year Ravenclaw let it go, opening _Advanced Potions_ to a book-marked page. "Okay, now let's get back to ingredients."

*          *          *          *

_Now I've forgotten what I was saying. Harry arrived for tutoring. He's next to hopeless at Potions. Mandy, one of the girls in my dorm room is hysterical and jealous that I'm tutoring Harry Potter. Big deal. He's just a guy._

"Writing in your diary _again_ Lisa?" Charlotte asked, flopping onto her bed. Lisa looked up from her diary and nodded. "Was Mandy telling the truth? About you tutoring Harry Potter?"

Lisa nodded again, tucking her diary away and sitting up on her bed.

"Wonder why he asked you?" Lottie wondered aloud.

"He didn't," Lisa explained softly. "Hermione arranged it."

"Ah that makes a lot more sense. If it had been up to him he probably would have asked Cho." Cho Chang, like many past students of Hogwarts, had taken up residency in Hogsmeade in order to remain close to the school, still thought of as the safest place to be.

"Would she have agreed?"

Charlotte Chambers stared at Lisa like she'd lost her head. "Anybody would have leapt at the chance to tutor Boy Wonder. But nobody's as upset as Mandy is that _you_ got the job."

Lisa shrugged and stood up, pulling the curtains around her bed. "Goodnight Charlotte."

"What? You're going to bed already? It's only seven-thirty!"

"I know. I'm tired. _Goodnight_."

When Lisa was convinced that Lottie had lost interest and returned to the common room, Lisa procured her wand and whispered, _"Lumos"_. She rested her lit wand on her pillow and turned back to her diary. She had been interrupted so often lately, it was starting to annoy her.

*          *          *          *

"So, Harry, how did it go with Lisa? I noticed you both skipped lunch…" Hermione's voice was unusually light with a slightly teasing tone to it.

"I thought while we were there we could get started on some other subjects. You were right 'Mione. I _am_ really behind."

"Which one is Lisa again?" Ron asked, frowning. "Is she the one with the long brown hair and the even longer legs?"

"No, that's Lottie," Hermione snapped. "Lisa has auburn hair. It's shoulder-length and she has green eyes. She looks a bit like Ginny, only her hair isn't nearly as red. She hides her eyes behind these huge glasses though. It's a shame."

"She's lucky her hair isn't as red as mine," Ginny commented, looking up from the sketchpad in her lap. The page displayed a large charcoal drawing of the fireplace. Harry was amazed to see the flames in the picture moving. Ginny caught his stare and explained, "Living Charcoal. I got it for my birthday from Fred and George. They finally gave me something that doesn't turn me into an animal." 

She glanced down at herself, wrinkling her nose. "Just a chimneysweep." Ginny's hands were as black as night. She also had some dark streaks on her face from where she'd wiped away her unruly hair. "I'd better go clean myself up. I'm getting charcoal all over me. The things I do for my art!" she added melodramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead the way heroines did in old black and white Muggle movies. When Ginny had gone, Harry picked up her sketchpad and began to flick through the pages. He remembered what Lisa had said about it being a shame that so few mages enjoyed art. He resolved to tell her about Ginny's passion for the subject next time he saw her.

"Harry, I don't think you should be looking at that," Hermione chided gently. "It belongs to Ginny." Harry was just about to comply and close the sketchpad when he froze, his cheeks reddening. He'd reached the first drawing in the pad and it was of him. Not only that, it really looked like him. It was a fantastic drawing. He glanced at the date and noticed with relief that it was dated '93. Ginny had finally started to relax around Harry, losing her awkwardness at the start of the year. Harry had figured she'd probably grown out of her crush, but to find a picture of him in her sketchpad had scared him for a moment. Harry turned the pad back to the latest drawing and turned back to his friends.

"Want to visit Dobby before we go to bed?" he suggested. 


	2. Friends

A/N: Alrighty, here's what happened. Ginny is a very naughty girl. I started off with this set in Harry's fifth year but Ginny was not acting like a fourteen-year-old. I threatened her with all kinds of things, but she knows she's one of my favourite characters and so she got her way. As I result, I changed it so that Harry and co. are in their seventh year and Ginny is in her sixth. I think I've changed everything but I might have missed some references to the wrong grade. If you find anything I missed please let me know so I can change it. Thanks to Courtney for Beta-ing this for me and to Faith for nagging me to get it done. Here it is sweetie; told you it was on its way! 

"You didn't tell him who your friends are?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well what was I supposed to say? That my two best friends are in Slytherin?"

"We-ell…"

"Harry isn't exactly open-minded when it comes to people in Slytherin. According to him they're all evil. If I tell him who my friends are, he'll be gone in a matter of seconds. I thought you wanted me to tutor him. I don't like lying, but I'm doing this as a favour for you. I don't really care if Boy Wonder fails, except it will make me look bad as a tutor. But there are plenty of Ravenclaw girls who'd jump at the chance to spend some time alone with the Boy Who Lived. I'm lying to my friends too. Maybe you should ask Mandy…"

"Lisa, I asked you for a reason. Just tell Harry to butt-out if he's asking about your friends. He's seeing you to study, not socialize."

Lisa looked scandalized. "But that would be rude!"

"Honestly Lisa, your best friend is Draco Malfoy and you can't even tell somebody to butt-out?"

"I _can_ tell him, I just don't _want_ to tell him. He'll think I'm rude."

"First of all, no he won't, he'll think you're normal. Second, it doesn't matter what he thinks of you! He's just Harry!"

"Oh that's a good line. _It's just Harry Potter._ Honestly Hermione-"

"Honestly Lisa…"

Both girls grinned. At that moment Professor Vector arrived and both girls hastily turned their attentions to Arithmancy.

_* * * *_

Draco Malfoy stared at Blaise Zabini in amazement. "What did you just say?"

Blaise rolled her eyes. "Do you _really_ need me to repeat it?"

"Yes."

"As you wish. I think Lisa has a boyfriend."

"Lisa."

"Yes."

"Our Lisa."

"Yes."

"Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw."

"Yes Draco! Yes!" Blaise shrieked as Lisa rounded a stack of books and headed towards the two Slytherins.

"Couldn't you guys find somewhere other than the library to do that?" Lisa asked, a smile playing on her lips. "After all, the noise is meant to be kept to a bare minimum in here…"

Draco smirked at Lisa's remark, causing Blaise to flush and stammer.

"Oh Draco, I've been meaning to ask you…have you finished that Transfiguration paper yet? It's due in two days and last I saw you only had one line. And I believe that line was _'Harry Potter is a stupid git,'_ which, by the by, won't earn you any points with McGonagall."

"Do we have to talk about homework?" Draco complained.

"You happen to have a lot to thank homework for."

"Is there a fairyland where that's even possible? Because I'm thinking even fairies probably hate homework."

"Well, there's the fact that if it wasn't for homework you never would have met me for starters. And if that isn't enough for you, how about the fact that it's because of homework you aren't evil?" she asked, leaning forward and brushing his left forearm lightly. There were only three people in the world who could get away with that. One was his mother. One was Blaise. And the third was Lisa. And Lisa was, at that moment, very glad of the fact, though she'd prefer it if he weren't glaring at her like that. It made her really uncomfortable. Lisa wondered for a fleeting moment if Draco knew just how scary he could look, then decided quickly that he did. He had probably cultivated that look in the mirror. Lisa then wondered what else he did in front of the mirror.

Draco frowned. "Lisa, it isn't like you to throw books around. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lisa said hurriedly. "I was just thinking how lucky we are that just because our names mean something they don't affect who we are. I mean, think about it. Your name is Draco Malfoy. That means you're a dragon with bad faith. And Blaise would be a male who stuttered and…well, I haven't found much out about Zabini yet, but I'll keep you posted. As for me, I'd be the 'oath of god' who shared her surname with an infamous Muggle criminal, or it could be that it's a useful anagram for turnip, I haven't found that one out yet, but if it's the thief thing at least one good thing will have come out of it because I'd get to be in Slytherin with my friends and what was I talking about again?"

"Lisa. I honestly have no idea."

"Oh good, that makes two of us then."

"Three," Blaise piped up from behind her _Witch Weekly_. When Lisa started to rant, which admittedly she didn't do very often, it was usually a good idea to have a distraction at hand.

"Um. Make that four," a tentative voice offered as a face popped out from behind a stack of books. "I honestly couldn't help overhearing." There was no apology in her tone; she was simply stating a fact. "But…aren't you Lisa? The Lisa-"

"Ginny!" Lisa exclaimed suddenly, leaping to her feet. Ginny had left the shelter of the books and was looking far less tentative than before. In fact, she was looking downright frightening. She was staring at Draco with a look of utter loathing on her face. Lisa quickly maneuvered herself between them, her eyes searching Ginny's face imploringly.

"I completely forgot that Professor Snape asked me to meet you here for tutoring," Lisa forged on recklessly, her eyes locked with Ginny's, almost pleading.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I think I'm early. Should I come back later?" There was a slight hint of warning to her tone, indicating she should _not_ come back later, but be addressed, as an issue, right now. Draco, Blaise and Lisa each privately thought that if they had to choose between Ginny and Voldemort for a blazing row and possibly death, they'd each invite Voldemort in and give him a foil (Draco), a wand (Blaise) or an anvil (Lisa, who had a rather fond love of Muggle cartoons).

"No! No, that's fine. Umm, we'll just go over to the other side of the library." Lisa smiled at Ginny, waved rather nervously at her friends, and led the red-haired time bomb over into another corner.

"Okay, the first thing you should know is that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are my best friends. The second thing you should know is that Hermione knows and has known since before she asked me to tutor Harry. The third thing you should know is that my friends don't know I'm tutoring Harry, and Harry doesn't know I'm friends with them and I'd really like it to stay that way. Should I stop making excuses now and listen to what you have to say?"

Ginny nodded, her face unreadable. "When I first saw you with them I froze. I thought it was an evil plot or something and that you were in on it. And then I listened and watched you and saw that it wasn't a plotting session, it was three friends talking amicably. Which I admit frightened me on some level because one of them was Draco Malfoy and no, I'm sorry, I hear that name and I still think Dragon with Bad Faith. But you're right. Draco may be nasty, but he's not evil. I heard that too. And I'll tell you what, I'm glad he's not a Death Eater in training, it's cuts another person off my list of people who want to hurt Harry."

"Ginny…" _Don't ask! Don't ask!_ "Do you love Harry?" _Where the hell did that come from?_

Ginny stared at and Lisa actually thought flames would consume her at any moment. Then Ginny laughed. 

"That is the last thing I expected you to ask me. Yes, I love Harry. But not the way I used to. I used to be an infatuated child. Now I'm more grown up and the fact that I saw him wear a pink shirt with orange stripes really helped me decide how stupid I was…and forget I ever mentioned that shirt. There were death threats then, which I am now passing on to you." And Ginny did, and Lisa was shocked at the imagery created by this sweet-faced girl. Okay, this sweet faced girl who sometimes managed to make Draco Malfoy look frightened. "Now, back on topic. I'm not doing this because I feel I am the best bodyguard Harry Potter will ever get."

_You are,_ Lisa thought, and was immediately glad she hadn't spoken aloud. She was relatively sure the essence of Ginny's ability to frighten people who didn't think they knew what fear was had something to do with the fact that she had no idea just how frightening she looked.

"I'm doing this because Ron will only accuse two people, Snape and Malfoy, and Hermione will only accuse things that have actually pointed a wand at him and chanted the killing curse. Something to do with the difference between intent and deed but I think it got lost in the translation. I'm the odd musketeer. I'm the one they don't know they have. Besides, I always wanted to be a detective. Especially one who wore a trench coat. And I can think of a number of people who would claim to be clients just so they could find out if I only wore a trench coat."

Lisa felt her jaw drop open in surprise and almost thought she heard the thud of it hitting the floor. Was this sweet little Ginny Weasley standing here talking to her?

"Anyway," Ginny said, abruptly changing the subject. "I came to talk to you about art. Harry thought it might be something we had in common. For some reason he thought you didn't have any friends."

"I do." Suddenly Lisa was struck by an inspiring thought. (A/n: No, it doesn't have the same effect as a lightning bolt.) "Why don't you come and meet them?" It only occurred to Lisa as she led Ginny over to Draco and Blaise that her inspiring thought might not have been very wise. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Not a good sign for a Ravenclaw.

"Now I know you each other, but I doubt formal introductions have ever been made. Draco, this is Virginia Weasley. Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy. Blaise, Ginny. Ginny, Blaise Zabini."

Ginny nodded in Draco's general direction then smiled at Blaise, almost shyly. "I've always wondered…"

_Big Uh-Oh. _Very_ Big Uh-oh._

"…How you came to be called Blaise?"

"Well, how did you come to be called Virginia?" Blaise returned, in an attempt to turn the tables on the Gryffindor. But Ginny didn't seem at all surprised by the reaction. Instead she grinned, almost wickedly, and Lisa realized she had never thought of Ginny Weasley as somebody who was able to grin wickedly. After all, she was a Gryffindor. It seemed the same thoughts were occurring to Draco and Blaise too, because they looked very much like they were trying not to look confused or surprised or both.

"Not a wise choice in name, I'm afraid." Lisa was sure she heard a snort and it hadn't come from Ginny, Blaise or herself. "But it was the name of my great-grandmother. Is that how you came by your name?" 

This Gryffindor did not act like a Gryffindor.

"Actually, it isn't a family name. My parents heard the name Blaise not long after I was born, thought it was beautiful and decided on it immediately. They filled in the birth certificate, sent out letters to the entire family…and somebody wrote back asking if they had been mistaken in assuming that I was a baby girl. However, my parents don't like to admit to mistakes, even blindingly obvious ones, so they decided I should remain Blaise. And _that_ is the reason many students think I am actually a transvestite who performs on the weekends under the stage name of Chloe. Of course, it was by the combined efforts of Draco and Lisa that that rumour was both started and quashed."

"I actually hadn't heard the one about the transvestite, but can you really…perhaps now isn't the best time," Ginny finished hastily. She looked suddenly and very sharply at Draco Malfoy. "Alright, why haven't you insulted me yet?"

Draco grinned. "You think my life revolves around tormenting people? Well, you'd be right. However, there are a few people in the world I wouldn't hurt and Lisa happens to be one of them. She introduced you, therefore she must see you as an ally or…dare I say it…friend. Even if you do have a crush on my mortal enemy."

Ginny grinned. "Hate to disappoint you on both counts Malfoy, but firstly, I don't have a crush on Harry. It has something to do with a shirt but that will never again be mentioned. There's no point having a crush on him anyway, he's infatuated with-" Ginny broke off and glared at a smirking Malfoy, while trying not to grin herself. Not only had she walked right into that one but she'd actually been the one to lay that one and to point herself firmly down the path. "The second thing I'm going to disappoint you on is that you aren't Harry's mortal enemy because he already has one and you just can't have two mortal enemies. So you'll have to choose between Ron, Hermione or myself instead. I'll certainly be a lot more fun though, because I'll actually try to think up cunning comebacks instead of calling you a slimy git, a ferret or slapping you." 

"Okay, I'm actually going to do something I've never done before," Blaise declared. "I'm going to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, and then I'll ask nicely for the Sorting Hat, then I'll threaten to donate it to the poor if it doesn't give me a good reason why it Sorted Ginny into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"Oh you can't do that," Ginny broke in, looking very disturbed. "Even the _poor_ deserve a better looking hat than that!"

There was a moment of silence as the trio tried to work out whether Ginny had insulted herself or the Sorting Hat. Should they laugh or offer her money? What _did_ you do with a poor person if you didn't insult them?

"If one of you doesn't make a noise or a movement soon I'm going to have to go and ask Harry to fight off another basilisk."

She couldn't help glancing at Malfoy as she said this but he showed no visible reaction. Lisa on the other hand did. Her eyes widened slightly and she forced herself not to glance back at the door. "Speak of the devil…" she muttered as lightly as she could. She looked at Ginny in a very '_We have to get the hell out here!_' kind of way.

"Oh no!" Ginny's hand flew to her mouth in an almost silent gasp. They weren't very visible from here, but attracting too much noise could cause a problem.

"If Harry tells Ron he saw me _talking_ to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, without any physical violence, there will probably be a Weasley Row. Of course I always win those because I'm the girl and they think it's my prerogative…" Ginny's mouth twitched into a smile. "Which it is. In any case, I have to vamoose. Very urgently if I actually just said the word vamoose. Lisa, I still need help on that Potions assignment…come with me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, acting like she was the one doing Ginny a favour. She picked up her books, jammed them into her bag and the two girls darted behind a side stack of books and hurried away. "Sometimes I wish I was a Slytherin. Maybe then I wouldn't mind lying."

_* * * *_

"I'm very confused," Draco commented as he watched Lisa and Ginny scurry away. "And I don't like being confused."

"Well which part are you confused about?" Blaise asked wearily. "The part where a Gryffindor gets along with two Slytherins, who get along with her too? The fact that said Gryffindor could very easily pass for a Slytherin? The fact that Lisa seemed very nervous from the moment Ginny showed up to the moment they scampered off? Or that fact that one of them said something that nearly made you trip over as you went to get a book? And then one of them said something that made you drop that book on the way back?"

Draco looked at her coldly. It definitely wasn't his coldest look, but anybody who was less used to it might have reached for a cloak. "I did not trip. I never trip. I faltered. And I did not drop a book. I do not drop books. Somebody else dropped the book."

"I saw you. I saw open your mouth in shock and drop the book. Then you picked up the book and came back here. What did they say?"

"Nothing. Well, a lot apparently, but I didn't hear anything. And I didn't drop the book."

"Draco, I have known you all my life. I have known Lisa all my life. I know something is wrong with Lisa, I know it has something to do with a boy, and I know she occasionally pictures you naked."

_"What?"_

"Just thought I'd make sure you were listening," Blaise lied, crossing Draco off her list. "But, I also know when something is wrong with you. And from the moment Ginny Weasley turned up you have been very confused. And most of that confusion has something to do with the fact that she didn't try to kill you. Don't know why you're so surprised. She never attacks first. And don't worry, I don't tell Lisa about you picturing her naked."

"Well that's comforting. It's not like I picture her naked on purpose anyway. But don't you ever tell her that it's part of my nightmare."

"Draco, you are the only seventeen year old male who would have _nightmares_ about every girl in the grade running after you naked."

"I wouldn't be if anybody else ever pictured Millicent Bulstrode naked."

Blaise shuddered. She never asked if she was in Draco's dreams, she was pretty sure she was, but he never mentioned her either. Some things were just better left unsaid. She only wished Draco had thought of that before mentioning Millicent Bulstrode naked.

_* * * *_

Lisa was writing in her diary, updating it with the events of the day when suddenly something occurred to her. Ginny had been looking like she could have burned Draco on the end of a pitchfork when she first came out from behind the stacks. And she rather looked like she would have if she'd been given the chance. Then Lisa had interrupted, dragging her away, begging her not to spill her secrets before spilling them all out to her. And Ginny had known. She'd been listening almost the entire time. She already knew he wasn't evil. So why was she looking at him with such a fierce hatred? And why did that disappear as soon as they'd begun to talk?

Meanwhile, Draco was also pondering the affairs of the day (Hell, that sounded like a trashy romance novel). He'd lied to Blaise – of course he had. No Malfoy would admit to stumbling or to dropping a book, especially over something he overhead. What a lousy spy he'd make. Luckily he'd been able to drive Blaise away by mentioning Millicent Bulstrode naked. Although perhaps not so luckily as it also made him sick to the stomach and he'd had to make a hasty trip to the bathroom, just in case. He'd never admit it to Blaise, and especially not to Lisa, but he had actually heard something that had almost made him fall over. 

He'd heard a hushed conversation at first, but nothing coherent. Then, at the exact moment when he was probably in the best position for hearing, Ginny decided to say, quite clearly, "But you're right. Draco may be nasty, but he's not evil." The nasty but apparently non-evil Draco almost fell over in shock. He wasn't sure which shocked him more. The thought that Lisa might have called him nasty behind his back instead of to his face, or the fact that Ginny Weasley didn't think he was evil. Of course he was evil. He was the epitome of evil. He was evil down to his stylishly pointed, Italian leather and incredibly expensive boots! He just wasn't a Death Eater. Which seemed to be the same thing to Ginny. 

And, as if that wasn't enough, on his way back to Blaise after having collected his book he'd had to hear Ginny say, "Besides, I always wanted to be a detective. Especially one who wore a trench coat. And I can think of a number of people who would claim to be clients just so they could find out if I only wore a trench coat." Draco had dropped a book. Luckily, Lisa and Ginny hadn't noticed him but Blaise certainly had. But Ginny Weasley! The good little Gryffindor! How could she be thinking of herself wearing only a trench coat? Only bad girls did that! And Ginny was most definitely not a bad girl. Oh, and who could forget her mentioning that _Virginia_ wasn't a very appropriate name. Draco had almost choked in surprise. And then there was the other thing. The thing that had festered in his mind since Ginny Weasley had turned up. 

The loathing in her face had chilled him to the very core of his being. But then she'd discovered that he wasn't evil and she came back and everything was different. She hadn't loathed him, she'd enjoyed nettling him and enjoyed being nettled and had even made a joke about them being mortal enemies. She'd made it sound like a game. And then he'd realized. To him it _had_ been a game. It had been a game he had started because Potter didn't want to be his friend. Hating Potter, complaining about Potter, getting Potter into grief…It was all a game. And meanwhile, Potter had had a _real_ mortal enemy. As in one that Literally Wants To Kill You. And Ginny had dropped the hint. Perhaps that was why she'd been friendly. That must have been why she'd pretended to stop loathing him. It had to be to help Potter. 

Ginny paced. She was very good at pacing. She had always been good at pacing. It was her thing. Unfortunately, it annoyed the hell out her dorm-mates, who had practically kicked her out of the room and had told her to pace somewhere else. So Ginny paced somewhere else. Until she'd annoyed the few late night companions in the Common Room. And again she had been evicted. After being evicted 12 times (even Moaning Myrtle evicted her!) Ginny finally went somewhere she _knew_ she'd be able to pace in peace. Unfortunately it was very cold on the Quidditch Pitch. 

The fact that it was 1 o'clock in the morning probably didn't help. But at least now that she was pacing in peace she'd be able to think. She'd overhead Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy act like normal people. That was incredibly weird in itself, but then she'd heard Lisa saying that Malfoy wasn't evil. And she'd touched his arm, where the Dark Mark would be if he had it. At that moment Ginny had known that Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater. He might be nasty but he wasn't evil. But when she'd made her presence known she'd seen his eyes and she'd hated him. With all her being, she'd hated him. Because he looked like Lucius Malfoy, who had handed her life to Tom Riddle on a platter. Worse still, he'd provided the means that had controlled her, which had coerced her into killing roosters and attacking students. 

Then Lisa had distracted her and she'd calmed down again. She'd managed to remain calm while Lisa introduced her to Malfoy and Blaise properly too, and throughout a small conversation with Blaise. Then she'd rounded on Malfoy, infuriated that he hadn't said anything. She wanted to him to say something that would liken him to his father so that she wouldn't feel bad about hating him, but he hadn't. He'd teased her, but pleasantly for once, and only after she'd been rude to him. Then she'd begun to enjoy the banter and then Harry had had to walk in. She'd always assumed that Malfoy had known about the diary and about Tom, but she'd mentioned the basilisk and he hadn't reacted. Of course, he could just be an incredibly good actor, but Ginny doubted it. But the thing that Ginny still couldn't get her head around was that she'd enjoyed spending time with two Slytherins. And that one of them had been Draco Malfoy.


	3. Enemies

A/n: I'm sorry that this chapter is short. See, I spent a week doing nothing but write. I wrote three chapters of this, plus one or two standalone ficlets. Then the disk died. It's been harder to rewrite because I've had to try to remember how exactly I set up the events and it hasn't been easy. Not to mention that Star, who's my beta for this, had assignments and exams and took a few weeks to get around to reading it. This chapter is dedicated to the usual suspects: Star, Faith, Zara and Catherine. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Three: Enemies

"Hermione said you wanted to meet me?"

"I had to ask you something." Lisa replied as Ginny sat down opposite her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You said you heard me say Draco wasn't evil and that you believed me."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I saw you touch his arm and I could tell by the looks on your faces that there was a lot of pain but no Dark Mark."

"Then why did you look at him like that? Like you hated him and loathed him?"

"I did. Just because you aren't a Death Eater doesn't mean you aren't evil. And just because you aren't evil doesn't mean you aren't nasty or hateful. But…" Ginny sighed. "I owe you answers. You know that Draco's father is…"

"Yes. I know." There was ice in Lisa's voice as she replied.

"Well, in a round a bout sort of way he opened the Chamber of Secrets in my first year."

Lisa's eyes widened in shock. "What- how- huh?"

"Well, he gave an innocent student a small diary, and she began to write in it. It wrote back. She didn't know he'd given it to her either, she just found it. The thing was, the diary contained the memory of the boy who had opened the Chamber or Secrets fifty years earlier. Under the diary's control, the girl was the one who opened the Chamber."

"Oh gosh. And they took you down there. You must hate him."

"I do. But there's more to it than that. The boy who opened it last time framed Hagrid for it and got a special award for it. His name was Tom Riddle. And Tom Riddle-"

"Is You-Know-Who."

"How did you-? Never mind. Anyway, the girl who was being controlled. That was me."

Lisa sat silently for a while, trying to process everything that was going through her mind. "And Draco's father did all this to you? Gods, no wonder you hate him."

"No, it's not so much that I hate Malfoy – er, Draco. I just hate the fact that he looks so much like the person who almost killed me and a few other students. And for a while, I thought he knew about it."

"Well he doesn't."

"I know. Lisa, how did _you_ know Malfoy, I mean Draco, wasn't evil?"

Lisa hesitated. "You'll have to ask him about that one. But I've been meaning to ask you. What are we going to do about the Hogsmeade visit?"

"Well…we could hope Ron and Harry get detention…"

"Oh, be serious."

"Well…you'll-"

"Ginny! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Who is the best person at provoking Ron and Harry into doing something stupid so that they get detention?"

"Oh I _am_ a genius!"

__

****

"Draco, we need a favour."

Draco looked up at the imploring faces of Lisa and Ginny. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like this?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied innocently. "Must be the way we phrased it, because I'm pretty sure you really _will_ enjoy it."

"Oh?"

"We want you to pick a fight with Harry."

__

"What?"

"Don't forget Ron," Lisa reminded Ginny.

"Oh yes, my brother too."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with Lisa and Blaise - oh alright, _and_ you - and the best place for that would be Hogsmeade. We need you to pick a fight with Ron and Harry, but not too obviously, make sure they get a detention for the Hogsmeade Weekend and all will be fine and dandy."

Draco frowned. "Sounds fine, but what about Granger?"

"Oh, Hermione knows. She's okay with it."

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment. _Big mouth._

"She was suspicious about where I was disappearing to. She knows Lisa. We mentioned that you were a friend and Hermione said she trusted our judgement because, no offense, but in the grand scheme of things you aren't their main concern."

"Right. Are you going to tell Hermione about this plan?"

"We'll have to. Otherwise she might stop them from retaliating. She can come with us."

"Won't people be suspicious about you two and Granger hanging around with me and Blaise? As it is, only Blaise knows that I'm friends with Lisa. Everybody thinks Crabbe and Goyle are my two best friends. The dumb oafs."

"We'll find a secluded niche and if anybody finds us, you and Blaise can start making out and Lisa, Hermione and I will…well, if we do the same we'll probably start more rumours…"

Draco was sure he could feel his chin hitting the floor. 

"So much for watching you two make out. Lisa and Hermione can pretend they're tutoring the rest of us together, much to our disgust. Harry and Ron won't fall for it though. They know I'm acing every subject. Well, every subject except Potions," she added hastily.

"Right. Ginny, tell Granger tonight and I'll provoke Potter in Potions tomorrow."

"Of course you will, but this time you'll do it on purpose."

****

Draco Malfoy was worried. He didn't like being worried, but he was. He was lurking outside the Potions classroom with Crabbe and Goyle, waiting for Potter to show up. Blaise was chatting to Pansy nearby and she kept giving him encouraging grins. Draco was usually grateful for those smiles from Blaise, but he was usually good at planning too. And as yet, he hadn't managed to come up with a good plan to rile Potter and Weasley. He'd come up with a few half-baked ideas, but only one that would definitely make Potter and Weasley's blood boil. And he hoped to avoid that plan if at all possible. It looked like he wouldn't have a choice in the matter though, for before he could think of anything better, the two Gryffindors showed up. He hoped Potter and Weasley would be the only two Gryffindors lusting after his blood for what he was about to say.

"Well, well. If it isn't my second favourite Weasley and his permanent fixture, Potter."

Ron Weasley glanced at him sharply. "Second favourite Weasley?"

"Oh come now, even a Gryffindor should be able to figure out who I mean by that. It honestly isn't that complicated."

"Leave my sister alone!" Weasley barked. 

"From what she said last night, I don't think she _wants_ me to leave her alone. You wouldn't want me to disappoint her, would you?" 

Ron lunged forward but Potter held him back, glaring at Malfoy. Looked like it was time to change angle.

"It wasn't that hard really. Innocent Ginny was still obsessed with Harry Potter. Hurt by his constant rejection, she turns to the first person to give her comfort. Me. Now she completely wrapped around my…little finger. She'll do anything I tell her to. And believe me, the girl has some skills."

Potter let go of his friend and they both lunged at him together, moments before Snape turned the corner. Perhaps he should have waited until he'd thought of a better plan. Not that it didn't work, but perhaps it worked a little _too_ well. 

****

"Ron! What happened?" Ginny asked with a small gasp, trying to hide a smile.

"Malfoy," Ron snapped, throwing himself into a chair. "Ginny, you aren't seeing him or anything, are you?"

Ginny no longer had to try to look upset. "What?"

"He was…implying…never mind. I know you wouldn't do anything like that." 

"Does he at least look as bad as you do?"

"Worse. Harry and I both jumped him. He has a cut and swollen lip, a black eye and a bloodied up nose."

"Where _is_ Harry?"

"Still getting lectured. We both got detention on the Hogsmeade Weekend and points taken off. Damn Malfoy didn't get punished at all."

__

'Not yet he didn't,' Ginny thought, fuming. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

Minutes later Draco Malfoy was pinned to a chair in a corner of the library, face to face with a furious Ginny Weasley. "How dare you use me to get to them? I know you were doing it as a favour to Lisa and I, but that gave you no right to drag me into it!"

"It was the best I could come up with at the time. Nobody believed me-"

"That's not the point you idiot! I know nobody would believe you _normally,_ but what happens when people see me spending time with you at Hogsmeade? It would have been a problem to begin with, but now there's no chance! Because of your little stunt, every Gryffindor in the place will be keeping an eye on me and making sure you don't bother me! You're going to have to avoid me like the plague! Which means this whole fiasco was all for nothing! And why are you going purple?"

"You're kneeling on a bruise," Draco explained through gritted teeth. Ginny glanced down and almost burst out laughing. If anybody saw her kneeling on Malfoy's lap, credit would certainly be given to his boasting. She climbed off quickly, still trying not to laugh, and began to examine Malfoy carefully.

"Haven't you been to Madam Pomfrey?"

"She was a little busy. There was an entire class in there. Something to do with Care of Magical Creatures or Potions I'm guessing."

"Guess you'll have to live with the bruises then, won't you. Unless you want to ask Hermione – she taught herself some Healing spells for situations like these."

"Because Granger would so readily agree to healing the person who gave Potter and Weasley _their_ bruises."

"Fine then, I won't ask her. Now what are we going to do about Hogsmeade? I can't be seen with you for obvious reasons, so there goes the plan about pretending we're being tutored. I mean, you could still pretend to be tutored by Hermione and Lisa, but I'd have to steer clear."

"No, that's okay. The less emphasis we put on my schoolwork the better."

"Oh great, so this was all for nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing. I gave Potter and Weasley matching black eyes and didn't get in any trouble myself, while they'll be scrubbing cauldrons all weekend."

****

"Students, may I have your attention please."

Harry looked up from his breakfast and fixed his attention on Professor Dumbledore.

"It has just been announced that tonight is the Annual Hogsmeade Karaoke Competition. For the occasion, we have decided to make a few exceptions to our usual rules. To begin with, there will be an extended curfew. Students between Third and Fifth Year must return to their common-rooms no later than ten o'clock."

An excited murmur filled the hall and Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.

"Students in Sixth and Seventh Year must return to their common rooms no later than midnight. Any student caught out later than their curfew will be given a week of detention and will lose a point for every minute they are late."

"I can't believe we're going to miss this," Ron hissed to Harry. "This is one of the biggest events in Hogsmeade, but it's the first time in years that it's coincided with one of Hogwarts' Hogsmeade Weekends! And we have a detention because of stupid Malfoy!"

"Also, any student found in Hogsmeade without permission will receive a harsher punishment than usual. Good luck to any students who wish to participate. You may continue with your meal now."

A few hours later, Ron and Harry were on their knees in the dungeons, scrubbing unidentifiable stains from the floor of the Potions Classroom. 

"Reckon they'd notice if we just left now? I'd really like to see the Karaoke…"

"Yes Ron. Snape would notice. But look on the bright side…we're almost done. Another half an hour should do it."

Sure enough, when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore entered the room thirty minutes later, Harry and Ron were just finishing up.

"Thank you Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. You're dismissed. Why don't you go down and visit Hagrid? If he has nothing left to do, I see no reason why he cannot accompany you to Hogsmeade."

"Professor Dumbledore, surely you can't be suggesting-"

"Severus, they have finished their detention. They may go to Hogsmeade."

Harry and Ron grinned broadly at each other. 

"Provided Hagrid is able to escort them, that is."

Harry's heart sank slightly, but as they left the classroom Ron nudged him and whispered, "Come on, Hagrid would do anything for us. If he _does_ have any jobs left over, he'll do them twice as fast if it's for you."


	4. Fever

A/n: Sorry about the incredibly long gap between chapters. I've been so busy for the last few months and this is the first chance I've had to work on it. Also, I'm sorry that it's quite short and not particularly good. You know who this chapter is dedicated, and if you don't see my last chapter. I'm sure you also realize that I'm making no profit off this; therefore I can't be J. K. Rowling. Get it?

"Oh come on Ginny," Lisa cajoled. 

"No way. Not a chance in Hell."

"Draco and Blaise are both doing it…"

"If Draco and Blaise are confident enough to act foolish in front of everybody in the Three Broomsticks, that's their prerogative. I refuse to do the same."

"You're a Gryffindor. Aren't you supposed to be brave?"

"I am. Put me in a room full of monsters and I'll do fine. But I will not sing in public."

"But Ginny, I've heard you sing," Hermione broke in. "You have a fantastic voice. I think you should do it. Think about the prize money." Ginny shot Hermione the fieriest glare she could manage and folded her arms decidedly.

"No. It's not worth it."

Lisa thought frantically. With an apologetic glance at Hermione, she offered, "What if we sing with you? Then you won't be the only one up there and there's no way you'll look foolish next to me singing. And I'm sure the Hogwarts students would love to see the Head Girl sing…"

There was a hesitant pause and Lisa realized with horror that Ginny was seriously considering her proposal. Oh dear. This was bad.

"Alright."

This was very bad.

"Well…what should we sing?"

*          *          *          *

"You're kidding. Lisa is going to sing?"

Blaise nodded. "She just told me. She's singing with Ginny and Hermione, but they won't tell me what they're singing."

"I think this will be the most successful Karaoke Night Hogsmeade has ever seen…"

"Yeah, not only is the infamous Draco Malfoy going to perform, but so is the Head Girl of Hogwarts!"

"Have you decided what you'll be singing yet?"

"Do you even need to ask? You Bewitch Me by Bonita and the Banshees."

Draco looked disgusted. "I can't believe you'd stoop that low…"

"Well what are you singing?" Blaise asked defensively.

"I Want to Ride Your Wagon by Baste That Turkey."

"And you say I have bad taste."

"You do. You chose me for a friend."

"Oh, speaking of friends who you can't choose here come your cronies."

Draco turned and groaned at the sight of the two lugs heading towards him. "Damn." He paused until Crabbe and Goyle came within earshot then said, "Can you give that message to Pansy for me then?" Crabbe and Goyle grinned and leered at Blaise. Blaise rolled her eyes and jerked her head at Draco. "Whatever. Just get out of my way," Blaise snarled, pushing roughly past Draco and hoping she hadn't hurt him. She turned the corner and ducked into the booth where Hermione, Ginny and Lisa were still discussing their song. "Crabbe and Goyle just turned up. I have to go find Pansy and pretend to be her friend. Just thought I'd warn you that Draco has company."

Ginny watched as Blaise left to search for the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. "Lisa, one day you'll have to explain these politics to me."

"Not now," Hermione interjected. "We still have to decide who'll sing which verses."

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. As I'm sure you're all aware, it's our Annual Karaoke Competition tonight, with huge money prizes being awarded to our winners. The list for registration is now closed. The competition will begin in approximately fifteen minutes. Would all contestants please gather in the back room?"

"Here goes," Ginny muttered as she led Hermione and Lisa to the designated waiting area.

*          *          *          *

"Malfoy can sing?" Ginny exclaimed, staring.

"Didn't you know? Yeah, he's really good. He's won heaps of competitions."

"There goes the prize money," Ginny groaned.

"He may be good, but there are three of us. And look at the song he picked!"

"Look at the song we picked though…It's a Muggle song!"

'But it's a good Muggle song."

"Oh no, I think we're on next…"

"That was fantastic! Thank you Mr Malfoy! Up next we have a trio! Mesdames Granger, Weasley and Turpin! They'll be singing a Muggle song entitled 'Fever'! Come on ladies!"

Madam Rosmerta cued the Minstrella Music Maker and the three girls took up their positions at the enchanted microphones. After much contemplation, it had been decided that Ginny would sing first. She tapped her foot to the music waiting for her cue, and then launched into the first verse.

_"Never know how much I love you._

_Never know how much I care._

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear._

_You give me fever when you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever in the mornin',_

_Fever all through the night."_

Draco's mouth dropped open. Damn, that girl could sing! Ginny stepped back, allowing Hermione to take over. Her voice was much milder than Ginny's had been, but was still quite emotive. 

_"Sun lights up the daytime,_

_Moon light up the night,_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm going to treat you right._

_You give me fever when you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever in the mornin',_

_Fever all through the night."_

Lisa's voice came in next, deeper and sultrier than the other two. Draco couldn't believe it. He had to sit down, and fast!

_"Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know._

_Fever isn't such a new scene_

_Fever started long ago."_

Ginny took up the lead again, a broad grin on her face as she belted out her verse with extraordinary passion.

_"Romeo loved Juliet,_

_Juliet she felt the same._

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said, 'Julie, baby, you're my flame._

_Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth,_

_Fever with thy flaming youth_

_Fever! I'm afire,_

_Fever yea I burn for sooth.'"_

Draco caught his lip in his teeth, struggling to keep his breathing even. Did that sweet, innocent little Gryffindor even know what she was doing? Not only to him, but to every other teenage male in the room? Probably. He noticed with disgust that Crabbe and Goyle were staring at her and practically drooling and burned with anger. She might be asking for it, but she didn't deserve the foul attentions of those two idiots. You owe me Weasley. Draco nudged his lackey's and jerked his head towards the door.

"We can find something more entertaining than two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw serenading us," he sneered and led them away. And almost collided with Potter and the other Weasley. Potter was gaping at the three girls, his gaze flickering from Ginny to Lisa to Hermione and back to Ginny. Weasley couldn't seem to make up his mind between rage at Ginny's singing the way she was and amazement at Hermione's singing the way she was.

"Get out of the way," he snarled at them. They did so with barely a glance at him. Draco had to contain his laughter. He may not be in control but neither were they. That made him feels quite a bit better. Then Lisa began to sing again and Draco almost froze in his tracks. 

_"Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

_Had a very mad affair._

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said, 'Daddy, o, don't you dare._

_He gives me fever with his kisses,_

_Fever when he holds me tight._

_Fever! I'm his misses._

_Oh Daddy won't you treat him right?'"_

Draco was almost to the door but he still heard Weasley's rather audible gasp when Hermione took over the vocals.

_"Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made:_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade."_

Draco could almost hear every male in the room thinking exactly what he was. '_You got that damn right!'_

_"They give you fever when you kiss them_

_Fever if you live and learn_

_Fever 'til you sizzle._

_What a lovely way to burn."_

Lisa and Ginny joined in to harmonize as the last line was repeated.

_"What a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn._

_What a lovely way to burn."_

Draco had to get out of there. Now!

*          *          *          *

Ron stormed up the Ginny, his eyes blazing with fury.

"What did you think you were doing?" he hissed.

"Trying to win us some money, thank you. First prize is fifty Galleons. And I reckon even with Dr-Malfoy as competition, it's in the bag. Now if you'll excuse me."

Ginny brushed past Ron only to run into Harry. She hoped he wouldn't lecture her too.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Ginny sighed. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, but Harry was her friend. And at least he wasn't lecturing her. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm gifted in all the arts."

"I see you've befriended Lisa," Harry said with a smile, looking extremely pleased with himself. He probably thought that he'd orchestrated the whole thing.

Ginny nodded uncomfortably. Harry was acting like he was her uncle all of a sudden. Condescending little-

"So she's the one you've been spending all your time with lately. Ron was beginning to suspect you had a secret boyfriend."

Was that jealousy she saw in his eyes? Oh no. No way. It couldn't happen. When did my life turn into a soap opera? I'm sure I heard this exact plot on 'A Love Spell' on the wireless last summer…

Not far behind Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione were arguing in hushed but furious voices.

"I can't believe you actually let her do something like that!"

"Oh come on, she was brilliant! And we'll probably win the prize money because of her! Lisa and I are alright, but with Ginny singing lead, we can't lose! There's only one or two contestants left and they won't get even half the reaction we got!"

"Well if you want the entire male population of Hogwarts drooling over you, that's fine, but Ginny is my little sister!"

"The entire population of Hogwarts Ron?" Hermione asked slyly. "Does that mean you were drooling?"

Ron flushed and stammered and tried to argue that that wasn't the point but Hermione was shaking with silent laughter. Suddenly she remembered Lisa, who was standing awkwardly between the two conversations. "Oh Lisa, let's grab Ginny and go wait for the winners to be announced."

The three girls hastily made their escapes.

*          *          *          *

"So how are we going to do this? Fifty Galleons doesn't divide into three…"

"Yes it does," Lisa replied, still beaming from their success. "Twenty for you, fifteen each for me and Hermione."

"No, I couldn't!" Ginny protested. "We can do it more evenly than that!"

"That is even, considering it was your voice that won it for us!" Hermione urged, pressing the gold coins into Ginny's hand.

"I should go. Harry and Ron will want to walk back with you two, and if Draco and Blaise see me-" 

"Then you can say you were walking back with us to celebrate and-"

"Draco doesn't think Hermione and I are friends though. He thinks we're merely acquaintances who happened to sing together today."

"But the win would be enough of a reason to celebrate…"

"No, it's just too complicated. I'm sick of lying and avoiding though. I wish…" Lisa sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll see you both later."


	5. A Learning Experience

A/n: This is just a short chapter to show that I haven't given up on Harry's education. The next chapter deals with the Politics of Slytherin. I hope it clears up a few grey areas for you. You know the drill with disclaimers and dedications.

"Hey Lisa," Harry said with a smile as he took his seat beside her.

"Hi Harry. Are you ready?"

"Sure am. What are we going to work on today?"

"Charms. Namely, the Fidelius Charm."

Harry's face changed instantly. He frowned and glared at the desk, his shoulders stiffening. "Do we have to?" he asked shortly.

"Well, it _will be on the N.E.W.Ts…"_

"Fine, let's do it. Whatever."

"Well, the Fidelius Charm-"

"The Fidelius Charm," Harry broke in, "Is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it."

Lisa stared at Harry. He sounded like he was reciting form memory, but that wasn't the way it was described in their textbook. It was still an accurate description, but it was differently worded and besides, Harry had never been able to quote something from a textbook before. She considered asking him about it, but after seeing his hooded gaze she decided against it.

"Yes, that's great Harry. Now, can you tell me about some of the responsibilities of the Secret-Keeper?"

"For starters they shouldn't betray the person they're keeping the secret for!" Harry snapped, folding his arms.

"How about we move on to another topic?"

"Like what?" Harry asked gloomily.

"Well, there's something I should really talk to you about…" Lisa began, deciding to come clean.

"Oh?"

"It's about my friends. Ginny said you didn't think I had any, and I can understand why you would since I won't talk about them. I just-"

"It's okay Lisa. Like you said, I probably wouldn't know them anyway. They'll all be in Ravenclaw with you, right?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, as long as they aren't in Slytherin!" Harry joked. Lisa forced out a laugh turned back to the books in front of them. Coming clean would have to wait. Suddenly something occurred to her. Maybe…

"How about we look at History of Magic for a while?"

"Yeah, okay."

"What do you know about the Craig's Stand?"

"I don't think we've covered that…"

"Or you could have slept through that lesson. It's not hard to do. I've actually done it myself a few times."

"Really?"

"Actually, no, but I think Mandy might have…Anyway, Craig's Stand took place in 1978 when a man named Felinoch Craig fought a group of Death Eaters in order to save the lives of thirty-four witches and wizards. The amazing part is that he fought his twin brother, Michael Craig, and his girlfriend, Melissa Anders, for a group of people that he hated. It would have been a lot easier for him to join them, the people he loved and had loved for a long time, than to lose his life in the attempt to save a lot of people who considered him an enemy. He killed his brother and girlfriend and three other Death Eaters before anybody managed to actually hit him the Killing Curse."

"He was very brave. Was he in Gryffindor?"

"No. His brother was, and so was Melissa Anders, but Felinoch Craig was in Slytherin."

"What?"

"It's true. You can ask Hermione or Professor Binns if you'd like."

"Well, maybe he wasn't so brave then. Maybe he just wanted to look good in front of those people."

"Against those odds? Fifty armed Death Eaters against one man?"

"Well it worked, didn't it? Nearly twenty years later and we're studying him! Praising him for his 'bravery'. It's probably what he wanted!"

"Harry, you're being unreasonable! Dumbledore himself suggested that he be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. Are you going to argue with him?"

That seemed to sober Harry up a bit. "But he was in Slytherin," he protested, albeit weakly.

"Harry, not all Slytherins are Death Eaters, contrary to popular belief. Just like not everybody in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are saints. Slytherins have a bad name because the majority of Dark Wizards and their followers _are from Slytherin. But that's just a high percentage rate. Just like a higher percentage of humans are heterosexual but there are still quite a number of homosexual people in the world. Just like a high percentage of human beings can speak English but there are still millions of people who can't. Do you see what I'm getting at? It's not good to generalize. Believing in stereotypes is just going to get you in a lot of trouble, Harry. The world isn't black and white. There's red, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange…so many different shades…don't try to class everything."_

"That's the longest lecture I ever heard," Harry said after a minute.

"Did you pay attention or will I have to go over it again?"

"No, I paid attention. I have a hard time believing it, but I guess you're right. It might take me a while to get used to it, but I'm sure there are one or two nice Slytherins in the school. Just not in our grade."

Lisa suppressed a sigh. For a moment she thought she'd gotten through to him. It might take a bit longer than she'd planned though.


	6. Politics

A/N: Dedicated to the usual suspects. Gratitude to Star for beta-ing for me! I love you all! And no, I'm not J. K. Rowling…

Draco dropped his quill and stretched his arms. He'd been sitting down for too long. He needed to get another book anyway, so he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. He'd barely taken a step before he heard a voice behind him.

"Sit down," Ginny directed. Draco raised his eyebrows, but did as she had instructed.

"I think it's about time somebody finally explained a few things. Politics for example. You Slytherins are so bloody complicated, it's driving me crazy."

"Why me?"

"Well, Lisa just tells me to ask a Slytherin and I can't find Blaise anywhere. You don't seem to be busy, so it's your privilege to make things clear to me."

_'I don't seem to be busy?'_ Draco thought, staring at the large pile of books spread over the desk in front of him.

"So," Ginny continued, seating herself opposite Draco and propping her feet on the chair beside him. "I'm ready for my lesson in politics. Teach away."

"Well…what exactly do you want to know?"

"For starters you can tell me why you're friends with Blaise but have to act like you aren't."

"Oh that. Our mothers were friends in school, but then Blaise's mum married a Muggle-born wizard and my father wouldn't allow them in the house. So Mother would take me over to their place instead. Blaise and I would play together in the way that babies and toddlers do while they chatted about… actually, I don't have a clue what they talked about. Anyway, when I was about five I began to idolize my father even more. I knew he wouldn't like what we were doing, so I told him about it."

"God Malfoy, even as a kid you were a brat."

"I know. So, Blaise and I didn't see each other again until we started school. We fought a lot in our first year until we remembered how much we liked each other as young children. We decided to resurrect that friendship and it's stayed that way ever since. However, my father still would not approve and since he has Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all spying on me we can't be seen as friends in public. So whenever people see us together we pick fights with each other or pretend to pass messages to and from Pansy."

"What's the deal with Parkinson anyway?"

"My father seems to be under the impression that we like or, nauseating as this may sound, love one another. In any case, he keeps saying that he expects to hear of our engagement any day now. It's quite infuriating, but I have certain reasons for not wanting to outwardly defy him. Mainly because I'd rather stay alive."

"Survival is an excellent motivator."

"Indeed."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Ugh. Those two. Our fathers were all friends at school. My father expects them to spy on me and their fathers expect me to spy on them. It's a Slytherin thing."

"I gathered. Why not ditch them?"

"Keep your friends close, and the idiots who could ruin your life and get you killed closer. If I started to avoid them they'd pay closer attention to me. The only way I can get away from them is to tell them I'm going to the library. They get really uncomfortable in libraries. Must be all the books."

"I'm sure they'd seem like foreign objects to Crabbe and Goyle."

"Seem like? They _are foreign objects to them!"_

"How did you become friends with Lisa?"

"Well, Lisa and Blaise knew each other before Hogwarts and despite being in different houses they managed to maintain their friendship. When I became friends with Blaise again in second year, she decided not to introduce us. She knew I'd probably be nasty to Lisa. Then in fifth year I needed help in some of my classes and Blaise said she'd organise it but only if I promised to behave. Within a few months Lisa and I became good friends."

"A fairytale ending."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"I thought that was the pun?"

"One or the other."

"Now, I know there was something else I needed to ask…"

"Oh, take you're time. I'm in no rush."

Ginny pointedly ignored Draco's sarcastic tone and meaningful look at his books as she tried to remember what else she'd intended to ask him.

"While you're thinking, you could do me a favour in return for all this free information. See, this is one of those 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you," situations. I think I forgot to mention that earlier."

"Very funny."

"Not really."

"I know you dislike me, but would you really kill me? Okay, silly question, let me rephrase it. Would you really kill me with the chance that Lisa might find out?"

"Ugh, good point. I'd be sure to destroy all evidence. Look, I wouldn't kill you, but I'm serious about wanting something in return."

"Something only your perverted mind could think up, am I right?"

"Not at all, I'm sure any male of my age would think of something like this."

"You sick, twisted-"

"Weasley, I'm kidding! It's nothing like that. I'm just curious about something."

"About what?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"About why Potter ends up in the Hospital Wing towards the end of each year. I mean, I've heard of bad lack, but…"

"That's not really for me to tell…"

"I'm not asking for deep dark secrets, just a vague outline."

Ginny hesitated. "Oh, alright. But only until I think of what I wanted to ask!"

"Okay. So what was the deal in first year?

With a sigh, Ginny began to skim of the details of Harry's first year, then his fourth through to his sixth. Most of said details she'd only learned by eavesdropping, but she didn't tell Draco that. Draco listened well for the most part, only interjecting an occasional 'Ha!' whenever it reached the point of Harry getting hurt. When Ginny had finished he seemed to think for a minute or two, then asked, "What about second and third year?"

"Well, I can't really talk about your third year. It's something that could get a lot of people in trouble. It's just not my place to say anything. Well, it wasn't my place to saying anything for the other years too, but this is more serious."

Draco frowned but nodded his understanding. "And second year?"

"That's also pretty complicated. See, somebody gave this kid a diary which they began writing in. The diary wrote back. It was possessed by the memory of sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle. I think you already know that he's You-Know-Who. Anyway, the more this student wrote in the diary, the more control Tom Riddle gained." Ginny stood up and started pacing around the table. "He used the student to open the Chamber of Secrets, something he'd done himself fifty years ago. The student had no idea what they were doing. Riddle's memory was possessing this kid and controlling the monster within the Chamber. When I was taken into the Chamber, Riddle's memory had almost completely sucked the soul out of this kid. He was getting stronger and the student was dying. Then Harry showed up and saved the day. Killed the basilisk, as I'm sure you know, and destroyed the diary which put an end to Riddle. At least in that form."

"Who was it? Who was the student? Who gave them the diary?"

"It was your father. He was the one who gave me the diary."

"I hate my father," Draco said bitterly, then suddenly realized what else Ginny had said. _He was the one who gave me the diary. __Me.__ He stared up at her. She was still pacing around the table, but she was very pale and seemed to be having trouble staying steady. After a moment, her pacing began to make him dizzy, so he snapped at her to sit down. She gave him a hurt and angry look before complying. Sitting down was no better. She drummed her fingers on the desk while she chewed nervously on her lip. Draco was still staring at her in disbelief._

"I swear I didn't know!" he blurted out. Ginny favoured him with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I know. For a while I thought you did, but I realized you didn't on the day that I began spending time with you three. Then Lisa assured me that you didn't know."

"You told Lisa too? What about Blaise?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'd rather not tell her if it's all the same to you. I don't even know why I told you about it. I guess I thought you deserved to know, since it was your father who orchestrated the whole thing."

"No wonder you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you anymore. Besides, I hated you at first because you were mean to Harry. You were mean to me too, but not in the same way. "

"I haven't been mean to you for a while though, have I?"

"No. You've been almost decent. Ron would probably die if I mentioned that to him, but I'm not about to tell him that I consider you a friend."

"What about your other friends? Before Lisa, Blaise and I?"

"I didn't really have any. I was kind of anti-social during my first year, and even more so afterwards. I preferred to hang around on my brother's heels than to take a risk and make my own friends. But then Fred and George gave me a good talking to. 'You used to be such a gutsy little girl! This shy thing is starting to worry us! Snap out of it, and have a Cream Pie.' Of course, I'd seen what the Canary Creams had done to Neville, so I didn't fall for that part, but I began to loosen up. I didn't make any close friends, but I became acquaintances with most people in my House. Every day was like getting a piece of my soul back. I know it sounds melodramatic, but that's how it felt. I began to get into my art again, and my music. And I regained my temper. Fred and George were kicking themselves for days after that happened."

"I can see why."

Ginny smiled, a bit more honestly this time and after a slight hesitation, drew her sketchpad from her bag. "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Do you think Lisa will like this? It's for her birthday…"

Ginny opened the pad to one of the last pages and pushed it towards Draco. His mouth fell open in surprise. It was a charcoal sketch of Lisa, Blaise, Ginny and Draco seated around a fireplace. They were laughing as they talked and teased one another – at least that's what Draco assumed they were doing as there was no sound, but it was an incredibly accurate drawing.

"This is amazing. I knew you liked art, but…wow! Lisa will love it!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so! Look, do you think I could commission you to draw one of the four of us for me?"

"Oh, you don't have to commission me for that…"

"I want to. You're a fantastic artist and deserve to be paid as such. If you'd like, we could go to 'The Artisan' in Hogsmeade and ask how much they think it would be worth. That way, you'd get a fair price."

"Oh, no, it's not necessary."

"Don't make me say please, you know I don't like to do that…"

"Alright, fine. But forget the art store. Wait until you see it then make an offer, okay?"

Draco nodded and stood, handing the pad back to Ginny. "I should really get back to work. I've got heaps to do."

Ginny stood too, sliding the sketchbook back into her bag. "Thanks Draco."

"What for?"

Ginny shrugged and grinned goofily. "I don't know – it just seemed like the right thing to say."

"Oh. Well you're welcome. And thank you."

"What for?"

"For telling me about what happened. You didn't have to, you know. You could have told me to get lost. I'm sorry for making you explain it."

"Don't be silly. Like I said, I thought you deserved to know anyway."

"Well, still, thanks."

"Hold on, can you write that down for me? Nobody will believe me otherwise," Ginny said with a grin.

"Not a chance Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes, still grinning, and headed towards the library exit. "Oh!" She exclaimed and retraced her steps, this time sitting in the seat beside him.

"Let me guess. You remembered what you were going to ask me?"

"Good guess. How did Lisa find out that you weren't evil?"

Draco fell silent, staring at her. Ginny began to feel a little uncomfortable, but did her best not to squirm.

"Maybe you should ask-"

"Lisa told me to ask you."

He sighed and nodded. He began twirling his pen in his fingers as he spoke. "As you know, I needed homework help. Blaise talked to Lisa. Lisa agreed as long as Blaise stayed with us as she didn't trust me. This was back when I was an arrogant prick…" Draco trailed off at the look on Ginny's face. "This is back when I idolised my father and spurted off everything he said because I thought he knew everything. I didn't blame her for being scared, but I'd promised Blaise that I'd behave. So I did. Gradually she realised that I wouldn't hurt her because Blaise would kill me, and told Blaise she could stop coming if she wanted to. Blaise still came every now and then, but mostly it was just Lisa and I. I came to respect her and even like her a little. She was scared, but did her best not to show it. She never treated me like a monster, though the gods know that I deserved it. Anyway, one day she asked me what I believed in. I said the usual stuff that my father had been lecturing me on all my life and she asked me why. I couldn't come up with a decent reason."

"So that's why homework is the reason you aren't a Death Eater?" Ginny asked softy, carefully inspecting his face.

"There's more. You know the ghost in the girls' bathroom? Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yes, but more importantly, _you know her?"_

"No. Lisa was in there one day and Myrtle started talking to her. Somehow You-Know-Who came up and Myrtle said something about what a nice boy he'd been when he'd attended Hogwarts. Lisa was shocked, but it seems Myrtle was quite infatuated with the boy. Head Boy or something. Myrtle never mentioned a full name, just 'Tom'. Lisa mentioned it to me and we started looking for old Head Boys with the name of Tom. There were only two. Thomas Chalmers and Tom Riddle. Thomas Chalmers was Head Boy about one hundred and fifty years ago. Before they modified our uniforms. Lisa said that Myrtle was wearing the uniform that Hogwarts had from seventy-five years ago to about fifteen years ago. So it had to be Riddle. Then I found out that he was Muggle-born. I can't help being brought up the way I was. For the most part, I don't like Muggle-borns or Muggle-lovers – there are a few exceptions as I'm sure you've noticed. What really annoyed me was that I know my father must know, and yet he still insists on preaching one thing and following another. I don't like hypocrites."

Ginny stared at Malfoy for a few moments. "Wow. I think that's the most you've ever said to me."

Malfoy looked up into her eyes and gave a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, well don't expect it to happen too often. Lisa told you to ask me to explain something so I did. That's that."

"Thanks. You didn't have to explain it to me."

"Now you tell me!"

"Well you didn't say that I didn't have to tell about Harry until after I'd explained it all. I figured this was fair."

"About that…the diary…"

"There's really nothing to say," Ginny said uncomfortably. It was something she would rather not think about.

"There is. If I'd known what my bastard of a father was doing to you, I probably would have laughed. You know how I was back then. But if it was now and he did something like that to you, I'd kill him. If he hurts any of my friends I'll kill him."

Ginny tried not to back away from the seriousness in Draco's face. She didn't doubt that he was capable of murder, but she'd rather not be the reason for it.

"Thanks for the sentiment, but that really isn't necessary-"

"Yes it is," Draco hissed, clenching his fists together. "He should have used somebody else. Somebody stronger or smarter-" Draco broke off, looking horrified. Ginny looked furious, but her tone was moderate.

"Back then I wasn't very wise, or strong. I like to think that I'm different know, but I'm sure I'm still perceived that way."

"No. Well, not by me. You _are different. If you were still the way you were back then I probably wouldn't want to know you."_

"Okay, this is getting far too friendly and nice for my liking. Can we please change the topic?"

"Good plan," Draco replied hastily. "I should get back to my work. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I've been here too long. The rumours might start up again. Oh! I never did tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"You're a great singer…"

"Thanks."

"'Course, you were nothing compared to us," Ginny smirked, picking up her bag again. "Oh, and I saw you from the stage. You walked out on us."

"Crabbe and Goyle were ogling…Lisa. So I thought I should get them out of there. Only way to do that would be to leave myself. So I did."

"Took you a few tries though didn't it. So who was it that kept stopping you in your tracks? Lisa? Or was it our dear Head Girl, Miss Hermione?"

"You really think I'll respond to that?" Draco forced out. The way Ginny was smirking at him, teasing him…it was all he could do not to grab her and kiss her silly right there and then. The thought shocked him and rather frightened him. "Why don't you go find somebody else to bug? I'm trying to work here," he snapped, infuriated with himself.

Ginny gave him a stunned look, which quickly turned into a glare. "Whatever you say Malfoy," she retorted, standing up and storming from the library.


End file.
